


The Find of the Century

by valkyriejack (vikings_of_valhalla)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Deacon, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Fluid Deacon, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, One Year Later, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, Switching, Teasing, Top Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikings_of_valhalla/pseuds/valkyriejack
Summary: One year after the fall of the Institute, Nick Valentine returns home from a long case to find Deacon waiting to show him what he calls "The Find of the Century".
Relationships: Deacon/Nick Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	The Find of the Century

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to [DaddyFuckinLongLegs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyFuckinLongLegs) for beta-ing!

It had been a long, exhausting case. Hell, it’d been a long, exhausting week. Nick was under no illusions that his life, and by extension - the detective agency, would be quiet or peaceful after the Institute had fallen, but, one year later, he was still surprised to find that just as many people needed his help. He was always happy to take cases, to help those in need, but right now Nick wanted nothing more than to go home and relax with a good book. 

He made his way through the night market, listening to the ambient sounds of the generator and the two robots selling their goods, and turned the corner on to third street. As he approached the door to his agency, he noticed the lights on inside. It was a little late for Ellie to still be there, so maybe that meant...

He opened the door and found Deacon, dressed in a bathrobe and sunglasses, who said, “Don’t shoot, it’s just me.”

Nick smiled and closed the door. “Deacon, when did you get home?”

“Like an hour ago.” Deacon said. He walked over to Nick and kissed him deeply. He took Nick’s hat and coat and hung them on the nearby coat rack. “You look tired. Sit down, relax. Let me tell you about what I found while I was out.”

“Sure, that sounds nice. Thanks.” Nick sat down at his desk and kicked his shoes off. He loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves. Deacon walked behind his chair and started rubbing Nick’s shoulders. Nick felt the tension and exhaustion melt away.

Deacon spun a yarn about a package they’d transferred out of the Commonwealth. It started out believable enough, but by the time Deacon got to the part about evading an oncoming deathclaw by ducking into a cave full of talking, glowing mole rats, Nick was sure most of it was bullshit, but it was entertaining.

“I was just on my way home when I found it. The find of the century. One look and I knew I had to keep this just between us. Something this rare, this priceless, needs to be preserved. Kept away from the uncouth bores of the world.”

Nick snorted. “You sound like the Brotherhood,”

“Well after finding something like this, I’m starting to think they might be on to something.”

“Ha!”

“About protecting humanity from itself I mean, not about synths and ghouls of course.” Deacon added hastily.

“Of course.” Nick agreed. “So what is it? What could possibly be so compelling that you’re willing to rethink the ideals you’ve spent your half your life protecting?”

“I’m glad you asked.” Deacon said and removed his hands from Nick’s shoulders. There was a rustling of fabric, then the sound of footsteps clacking on the concrete as Deacon walked back around the desk and faced Nick.

Nick’s jaw dropped. Deacon had taken off the bathrobe, revealing “the find of the century”. Lingerie. Deacon had somehow managed to get his hands on an entire ensemble. Stilettos (accentuating the muscles in his legs and ass), thigh high stockings (his long legs went on for days) hooked up to a garter belt (framing his ass in a way that drove Nick wild), black satin panties (which did little to hide his growing erection) with a matching corset (tightly hugging his figure).

Nick felt static buzzing around in his head. 

“Oh, sweetheart.” He said.

“See what I mean? Can you imagine what would happen if some dirty raider found me like this before you did? No, no, no, this? This needs to be safeguarded by someone honorable. Someone with integrity.”

He walked right up into Nick’s personal space and pulled him in by his tie. 

“Someone like you.”

Nick reached out and ran his hand slowly up Deacon’s leg. “I don’t know. Aren’t we supposed to run all scavved goods by the General first?” he teased.

Deacon let go of Nick’s tie and took off his sunglasses, looking him directly in the eyes. “I don’t want the General. I want you.” he said, then straddled his hips and wrapped his arms around Nick’s neck, kissing him passionately. 

Nick groaned as Deacon bit and sucked on his lower lip. He took hold of Deacon’s thighs and felt something sharp poke into his hand.

“You happy to see me or something?” Nick said, pulling the knife out of the sheath on Deacon’s thigh.

“I told you, I was concerned about raiders and my maidenly honor.” 

Nick chuckled and set the knife down on the desk next to Deacon’s sunglasses.

“So you like it then?” Deacon asked.

“Absolutely, sweetheart.” Nick answered. He kissed Deacon again and tried to grab his hips to push him down over his groin but Deacon took Nick’s hands and rested them on his chest.

“Relax and enjoy the show.” Deacon said with a smirk. 

He kept his eyes on Nick’s as he ground his ass into his lap. Nick moaned and bucked his hips. Deacon kissed the side of Nick’s neck. 

“Deacon,” he whispered.

“Did I do good?” Deacon asked.

“You did so good, sweetheart. Always so good for me.” 

“I missed you.” Deacon said as he unbuttoned the top of Nick’s shirt and gently kissed his clavicle. 

“I missed you too, doll.”

“I missed your cock. I tried fucking myself on my fingers, but it’s just not the same.” He wiggled his ass down on Nick’s groin. He continued unbuttoning Nick’s shirt, kissing at the synthetic skin as he uncovered it.

Nick tried thinking of some witty response, but then Deacon did something clever with his tongue where his nipple would be and the static in his head got fuzzier. Deacon finished unbuttoning his shirt and threw it on the floor.

Nick could feel Deacon’s erection through his panties.

“Is that satin?” Nick asked, trying to distract himself from the sensation of Deacon writhing in his lap.

“Could be.” Deacon shrugged. Nick wanted nothing more than to kiss his freckled shoulders, but this is Deacon’s show, so he leaned back and allowed him to take over.

Deacon, sensing Nick’s compliance, redoubled his efforts, grinding down on him. He slowly started unbuckling Nick’s belt, then unbuttoned his trousers and slid his hand down his boxers. He rubbed his finger over the space between Nick’s legs, lazily tracing a pattern up and down his pubic mound.

“Oh, Deacon.” Nick sighed, his synthetic nerves buzzing with pleasure.

Deacon pressed a chaste kiss to Nick’s lips, while slightly increasing the speed of the hand down his pants. Nick moaned, the combination of the gentle kiss, with the teasing hand on his groin, and the beautiful man dolled up just for him driving him wild.

Deacon placed his other hand on Nick’s shoulder then leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “I want you to fuck me.” 

Nick moaned again as Deacon took his hand out of his pants and stood up. Deacon sauntered up the stairs and climbed on the bed. Nick followed, taking off his trousers and boxers as he went. 

He took a moment to appreciate the sight of Deacon spread out like a pre-war pinup, the dark satin of his corset contrasting beautifully with his pale skin. 

Deacon caught him staring at him. “See something you like?” 

Nick grinned. “”Like” is putting it mildly.”

“Oh? How would you put it?”

“I don’t know if I should tell you. Wouldn’t want it going to your head.”

“Too late for that.” Deacon said, gesturing at his erection, making Nick laugh. “Go on, detective; stroke my ego a bit. Tell me what you see.”

“I see the man I love, sharing an intimate moment with a lonely old synth.”

“Hey,” Deacon said gently. “I love that “lonely old synth”. No more negative self-talk. From either of us. We agreed.”

“I know doll, I know.” Nick said, then changed the subject. “Why don’t you show me what you’ve been up to since you’ve been gone?”

Deacon just looked at him and for a moment Nick was afraid he was going to try and press the matter further, but instead he said, “I’m not quite sure I know what you mean, detective.”

“We both know that’s not true. You were just saying how you’ve been fucking yourself on your fingers while I was away.”

“I did say that, didn’t I.” Deacon said with a smirk. “You wanna see what you missed out on, is that what you’re saying?” he ran a hand down slowly down his chest then kneaded his erection through the panties.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. Now take your panties off. Don’t want those getting stained.” Nick said. 

Deacon obeyed, sliding the panties off and carefully placing them on the nightstand. 

“On your knees.” Nick ordered.

Deacon rolled quickly onto his hands and knees, ass facing Nick.

“Good girl. Now show me what I’ve been missing.”

Deacon grabbed the small bottle of hublfower oil next to the panties, uncorked it, and poured a generous amount into his palm. He worked it into his hands, rubbed his hand between his cheeks, then pressed a slicked up finger into his hole. He quickly pushed his finger in his ass and moaned.

“You this desperate by yourself too?” Nick asked. “Add another finger.”

Deacon pushed a second finger into his ass. He scissored his fingers, pushing them as far as they will go while rotating his hand slightly.

“Nick,” he said. “I want you inside me.”

Nick decided to use this opportunity to tease Deacon back. He pulled Deacon’s hand away from his ass, then slowly slid the tip of his left index finger in. 

“Like this?” He slowly pushed his finger further inside Deacon’s ass.

“Please,” Deacon whined. He started rocking his hips back to meet Nick finger, but Nick pulled back. “Nick, please!”

“Hold still.”

Deacon pouted but obeyed. Nick returned his finger to Deacon’s ass. He pushed it as far as it will go and then crooked it, brushing against his prostate and making him moan again. He withdrew his finger completely, lined up two fingers, then pushed them both inside. Deacon whimpered.

“You’re taking my fingers so well, doll.” Nick said as he gently kneaded Deacon’s ass cheek with his metal right hand.

Deacon was rock hard, his cock weeping precum onto the bed sheets. Nick scissored his fingers inside him and Deacon swore.

“Fuck. More, please!” Deacon begged, then moaned when Nick obliged him with a third finger. 

Nick slowly pumped his fingers forward, lightly grazing his prostate, and back, hooking on the rim of his hole. He repeated the movement over and over, until he’d left Deacon a sobbing, pleading mess on the sheets. 

Deacon whined as Nick pulled his fingers out of him. “Turn over.” He ordered, and Deacon quickly obeyed. Nick grabbed his strap-on from the bag under the bed and put it on. 

“Here, let me.” Deacon said. He wrapped a hand around Nick’s cock as he sat up on his elbows, then leaned forward and took him into his mouth. Nick cupped Deacon’s face and slowly guided his cock further into his mouth. Deacon licked and sucked enthusiastically. They locked eyes as Deacon swallowed him down his throat.

“Oh fuck.” Nick said.

Deacon hollowed his cheeks and hummed, bobbing his head up and down. Nick knew full well that he couldn't actually feel Deacon sucking him off, but the sight of him between his legs, still dressed in the scavenged lingerie was the most erotic thing he’s seen in this life. Nick couldn't wait any longer; he needed to be inside him.

“You ready to get fucked?” Nick asked, his voice low.

Deacon quickly slid Nick’s cock out of his mouth with an obscene pop. “Yes!” Deacon replied, his throat raw from sucking dick. “Please, Nick!”

Nick playfully shoved him back down and spread his legs. He positioned himself between Deacon’s legs, then leaned forward and kissed him deeply. He slid his right hand through the soft, short hair that Deacon’s grown out over the past year. Deacon melted into the kiss, as Nick shoved his tongue into his mouth. Nick traced his left hand down Deacon’s chest, appreciating the way the satin hugged his body. Deacon moaned and bucked his hips up.

Nick pulled back from Deacon and looked at him through heavily lidded eyes. He was breathless and flushed red, lips swollen from kissing and sucking cock. Nick moved his hand from Deacon’s hair to his cheek, staring directly into his eyes.

“I love you.” Nick whispered.

Deacon blushed, but maintained eye contact, and placed his hand over Nick’s. “I love you too.” he said, then grinned. “Now come on and fuck me.”

Nick grinned back at him and got a move on. He grabbed the bottle of hublfower oil from the nightstand, poured some onto his hand, then slicked up his cock. He lined himself up with Deacon’s waiting hole and gently pressed the tip in. 

“More, Nick, please!” Deacon moaned. 

Nick chuckled. “Always such a greedy little thing, aren’t you?” He carefully pushed himself inside him. Deacon whimpered as Nick’s cock brushed up against his prostate.

“Yes Nick. Always a slut for you. Only you.” Deacon said. 

Nick started moving, slowly at first, giving Deacon time to adjust to his cock, then picked up speed. Deacon wrapped his legs around Nick’s waist and pulled him closer. Nick tightly gripped his hip with his left hand, and propped himself up with his right. He kept a steady rhythm as he slammed himself deeper and deeper inside him.

“Please, Nick, please! Fuck me harder! Harder!” Deacon begged. 

Nick picked up his pace, pounding into Deacon’s tight little hole. 

“Oh god, yes!” Deacon panted. He threw his arms over Nick’s shoulders, digging his nails into Nick’s back, ass clenching tightly around his cock. He arched his back and bucked his hips up to meet with Nick’s thrusts.

“You’re doing so good, sweetheart.” Nick said.

“Nick please, I’m so close!” Deacon whined. He trembled with need, hard cock bright red and throbbing.

“I know baby, I know.” Nick said. He leaned forward to kiss him, Deacon meeting his lips enthusiastically. He moved his hand from Deacon’s hip to his cock. Just a few stokes had him cumming all over himself.

Deacon collapsed into the pillows, breath heavy, limbs still wrapped around Nick, ass still spasming on his cock. “Fuck.” he said. He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath, slowly untangling his limbs from Nick’s body.

Nick smiled at him and gently pulled out, watching Deacon’s swollen asshole trying to close back up. He grabbed the washcloth from the nightstand, wiped Deacon’s cum off of his corset, then tossed the washcloth on the floor. 

“Guess we didn’t think that one through all the way.” he said, referring to the mess. He handed Deacon a can of purified water and told him to drink. He unbuckled the strap-on and put it on the nightstand. He then laid down and curled up with Deacon.

Deacon just laughed. “It had to be done.” he said. He threw his head back and drank the entire can at once. He closed his eyes, still trying to catch his breath, then sits up and positioned himself over Nick. “I’m not done with you yet, detective.” he whispered.

“Oh no?” Nick asked, absent-mindedly running his hand up and down Deacon’s muscular arm.

“Nope. I wanna make you cum tonight.” Deacon said then kissed him, hard. Nick groaned and Deacon used the opportunity to shove his tongue in his mouth. Nick placed his hand on the back of Deacon’s head. Deacon traced his hand up and down Nick’s chest. 

Deacon broke away from the kiss. He started pressing a trail of kisses down Nick’s chest, starting just below the hole in his neck and then working his way down between his pecs. He kissed the spot where Nick’s right nipple would be and rubbed his thumb over the left.

“Oh, Deacon.” Nick moaned. Nick felt his synthetic nerves buzzing, the static in his head growing stronger.

Deacon pressed one final kiss to his pec then moved on to the other one. He licked and sucked and gently scraped his teeth across his skin. He slid his hand down Nick’s chest and cupped his groin. 

Deacon pulled off Nick’s chest and settled himself between his legs. He kissed his way down his pubic mound, bringing his thumb down to rub the area where his cock would be. 

Nick gripped the sheet as he felt the tension building in the pit of his stomach, his skin tingling. He brought his knees up and spread his legs to give Deacon better access. Deacon hummed his thanks and burrowed his face between Nick’s legs as he gripped the outside of his thigh with one hand and teased over his skin with the other.

Deacon licked a bold stripe up Nick’s crotch. Nick bucked his hips, and Deacon responded by laving his tongue up and down his groin. The buzzing and the static became more intense, threatening to overload his sensors. 

“I’m almost there, just a little more.”

Deacon started licking faster and faster while rubbing and stroking and teasing until Nick hooked a leg over Deacon’s shoulders and thrust his hips up into his hot, wet mouth. 

“Fuck,” Nick panted, closing his eyes tightly, his nerves alight, toes curling. He opened his eyes to watch as Deacon dug his nails into his thigh with one hand and stoked that spot between his legs with the other. Deacon caught him watching and maintained eye contact as he drove Nick right to the edge. The static overpowered Nick completely, sending him into sensory overload.

When he finished rebooting, he found that Deacon has taken the lingerie and stockings off and was curled up facing him on the bed. Nick put his arm around him and pulled him closer. Deacon responded by resting his head on his Nick’s chest and situating their legs together. Nick kissed the top of his head and Deacon sighed contentedly. 

As a comfortable silence fell over them, Nick absent-mindedly tracing the freckles on Deacon’s back, watching as his breathing evened out, Nick couldn't help but think that this was the happiest he’d ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [ValkyrieJack](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/valkyriejack)


End file.
